


We are One

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: What if Harry had continued torturing Bellatrix in the Order of the Phoenix? What if Voldemort possessed Harry? Can Harry fight back? Does he know? Will he find out?
Relationships: Harry x Ginny
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Harry ran towards the sound of maniacal laughter. He turned the corner and saw her. Bellatrix, the woman who killed Sirius. Hatred bubbled up inside Harry like boiling water.  
“Crucio!” Harry yelled. Bellatrix fell sprawled on the ground screaming, thrashing back and forth as the Curse coursed through her.   
Bellatrix started laughing suddenly, and almost in a singsong voice, she said,”You have to do better than that, Harry! You have to want to cause me pain!”  
Harry heard another voice, a shrill whisper in his ear circling him. “You need to feel the hatred, let it fill you up, and use it to cause pain to all those who did wrong to you, did not believe you, or treated you like a toddler tripping over its own feet. You have to use her as your outlet to all your pain and suffering.”   
Harry slowly turned his head towards Bellatrix, trying to envision her screaming and thrashing in pain. He thought of the Longbottoms and how they never got to see Neville grow up. He thought of Sirius, who will never get to laugh at the diner table when someone says a funny joke again, and it was all because of her. It was more than enough. Harry was shaking with rage, he pointed his wand at Bellatrix’s head, knuckles turning white around it. Harry was filled to the brim and boiling over with hatred.   
She did this.   
“Crucio!” There was high pitched screaming. It was everywhere. Harry looked down and saw Bellatrix shaking and twitching on the ground. The corner of his mouth twitched up, and he heard shrill laughter. Harry suddenly realized that it was coming from him.  
“Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!” Harry laughed even more as he heard Bellatrix’s screams.   
“Very good, Harry.” said the low shrill voice. Harry didn’t flinch as he felt a long bony hand close on his shoulder. Harry was still laughing as Bellatrix was twitching on the ground. “Now, once more.”  
Harry did not hesitate to obey. He lifted his wand, poised to strike, the evil smile still on his face.   
“Harry!” A worried yet authoritative voice yelled. The hand left his shoulder, but Harry did not move. His wand still poised to strike, he looked at Bellatrix. Her face was tear strewn and sweaty, but she had a maddened smile on her face. The sight of it brought all the hatred bubbling back up, spilling over the surface and boiling over.   
She deserves to die. Harry raised his wand, about to strike again, when another hand grabbed his shoulder.   
“Harry, don’t!” It was Dumbledor. Harry’s scar seared with pain, and he fell out of Dumbeldor’s grip and to his knees. He opened his eyes only to see Bellatrix was not there. Rage flooding Harry again, he stood up and met Dumbledor’s worried, but striking blue eyes.  
“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I HAD HER!!” The snake in Harry thirst to strike Dumbledore, to sink his poisonous fangs into him, to make him pay for what he had done. To kill him. Harry’s scar still prickled painfully, and the bony hand closed in on his shoulder. Once again, Harry did not flinch at the touch of the long bony fingers. He was breathing hard, almost as if he had just ran a mile. He did not know if this hatred he felt for Dumbledor was truly his, but the anger he was feeling, was.  
“You see, Dumbledor, Harry is not your toy to mess with anymore.” The voice was coming from Harry’s own mouth, though not his own words. Sudden dawning appeared on Dumbledor’s features. The sight of it made Harry not want to fight against the voice, so instead, he welcomed it. Allowed the voice to speak through him, to use him. Harry felt Voldemlort stirring in him, taking over. “What now, old man? You will have to kill him to kill me.” Harry felt such hatred for Dumbledor that it was unbearable, ”Kill us, Dumbledor. KILL US!” The voice was still coming from his mouth, but Harry did not care. If it messed with Dumbledor’s head, Harry wouldn't fight back.  
“Never, Tom,” Dumbledor said in his most composed voice.  
“NO!” Harry was so angry with Dumbledor for what he had done. Harry had to strike.”Crucio!” he said on his own accord. The house elf from the fountain suddenly jumped in front of Dumbledor, shattering as the curse hit it. “Crucio!” The wizard from the fountain jumped in front of Dumbledor, protecting him. It, however, did not shatter, but it now had a hole in its leg.  
“Harry,” said Dumbledor in a calm, fatherly voice. Trying to reach him, even though he was out of reach.  
“NO! CRUCIO!” yelled Harry. The wizard’s arm was now gone.  
“Harry.”  
“CRUCIO!” The wizard’s other arm.  
“Harry.”  
“CRUCIO!” The wizard’s chest now had a hole in it too. The armless wizard was slowly walking towards Harry with a limp because of the hole in its leg.  
“Harry, listen to me.” Dumbledor begged.  
“AVADA KEDAVRA!” The wizard shattered into a million tiny pieces flying in all directions. Dumbledor did not move as the wizard pieces flew everywhere. Harry was breathing hard and shaking with rage. He was so furious with Dumbledor for trying to help him. After all, Dumbledor didn’t care about Harry, he did not look in Harry’s eyes the whole year, he did not explain anything to Harry, and he did not contact Harry when he was stuck with the Dursleys for the summer, either.  
Harry heard shrill laughter filling the small space between he and Dumbledor. Once again, Harry felt Voldomort stirring in him, like a snake trying to break the surface.   
“You played well, old man.” Harry was no longer in control of his tongue, the words coming from a different voice using his own to project it. “The war will soon be over.” Harry knew what to do. He aimed his wand and said the incantation, “AVADA KEDAV-”  
“HARRY, NO!” It was Ginny. Harry snapped his head upward where he heard her. She looked terrified, not of what was around her, but of Harry. Harry’s grip on his wand loosened, and some unseen force threw it out of his hand and sent it flying in the air, only to be caught by Dumbledor, who was now standing one foot away from Harry. Dumbledor placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s scar seared with pain and he dropped to the ground, screaming in agony.   
“Harry? Harry!” Ginny screamed. Harry felt a hand on his arm, and he thrashed trying to get it to release. “HARRY!” The arm released, and immediately, the pain stopped. Harry was gasping for breath, lying on the ground with his scar still prickling. He felt ashamed of himself, he felt as if he was a contaminated animal prowling amongst pure ones. Harry felt a warm, soft hand gently grip his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Dumbledor’s worried striking blue eyes staring back at him. This time, the rage did not come. The anger and the annoyance did not come. Just grief and shame. A single tear escaped his eye.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Harry saw blackness surround him, engulfing him, holding him prisoner, for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Suddenly, the blackness retreated. The light overwhelmed Harry, and he tried to cover his eyes, but his arms felt too heavy to lift. When Harry’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw four heads above him. He reached for his glasses but found that his arms and legs were all attached to the bed. Harry frowned, but did not resist his bindings.  
”I deserve this.” he thought, “After all I’ve done, I definitely deserve this.” He looked back up at the blurred faces and saw Ginny, Neville, Hermionie, and Ron all looking at him.   
Harry watched groggily as a fifth person walked over to him and put his glasses on him. It was Luna.  
“Hello, Harry,” Luna said to him in a cheery dazed voice, “Sorry, I told them the cuffs were not necessary, but they said it was a safety precaution,” she said with a far-off look.  
After a short pause, Harry said grimly, “It’s okay, Luna. After all I’ve done, I’m glad they are here.” Harry’s voice was a little raspy from the screaming of the night before. Then he said after a short pause, “Considering all I’ve done, I think I should go to Azkaban, too.”  
“What do you mean, mate?” Ron asked, looking at Harry with befuddlement written across all his features.  
“I mean,” started Harry, “that after torturing Bellatrix with an unforgivable curse, trying to kill Dumbledor with an unforgivable curse, and letting Voldomort possess me, I think I should be locked up in an Azkaban cell.”  
Hermionie butt in, saying,“Exactly, Harry. You think you deserve to be locked up, therefore, you don’t. Besides, we will all take your side if you are, no matter what.” There was a murmur of agreement spreading across the five heads. Harry looked around the five heads, looking for Ginny. Harry found her almost immediately, her flaming red hair made her easily findable in a crowd. She was by the door now, as if waiting for future visitors. Ginny looked nervous to be in the presence of Harry.  
Ginny suddenly said, “I understand how you feel, Harry. Like you are an abomination, a monster you can't control, or whatever. But I will always take your side, because you never left mine.” Harry began to relax a little at Ginny’s words, but there was a knock at the door, and he tensed up again.  
“Hello, professor.” Ginny said in a welcoming tone.  
Everyone looked at the door. “Hello, Miss Ginny.” Dumbledor replied, looking at Ginny. “Hello, Harry,” Dumbledor said as if he was an old friend that hadn’t tried to kill him the night before. “May I enter?” he asked, gesturing to the doorway.  
“Sure,” replied Ginny who was holding the door open for him.  
“Thank you kindly, Miss Ginny,” Dumbledor replied inclining his head towards her. Dumbledor had a pleasant smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling again. Just the sight of Dumbledor being there with no grudge or anger at Harry made him relax but only slightly. Dumbledor looked at Harry, but Harry looked at his bound wrist instead.  
“I hate to ask this of you five, but could you all give me and Harry a second?” Dumbledor said, looking at the others in turn.  
“Well it’s not like we’ve got a choice, here,” Ron said while shrugging. He leaned over to Harry’s ear and whispered, “Just remember, he’s a nutter.” Harry and Ron smiled at each other, then Ron, Ginny, Hermionie, and Luna departed from the room. Neville gave Harry a reassuring smile that Harry could not return, and closed the door behind himself.   
Harry resumed looking at his bound wrist instead of Dumbledor when the door was closed.  
“Harry.” Harry flinched at the sound of his name. He closed his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Dumbledor. Dumbledor had lost his smile, and the twinkle in his eyes was blown out like a candle so that they just looked like dark, sad pools of water.


End file.
